<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forehead Kisses by madamewriterofwrongs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749928">Forehead Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs'>madamewriterofwrongs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Posts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Christopher Diaz, Mentioned Evan Buckley, Morning Kisses, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reflection, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forehead kisses were definitely Eddie's favourite.</p><p>Tumblr prompt for mysepticheartfan1 who wanted Soft Eddie kisses</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Posts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forehead Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madamewriterofwrongs/blog/madamewriterofwrongs">madamewriterofwrongs</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie loved kissing Buck. From the moment, he’d breathlessly asked for permission after a heated argument in his kitchen, he’d thoroughly enjoyed pressing their lips together and letting the sensations wash over his body.</p><p>They weren’t immediately great at it. Eddie had kissed two people he wasn’t related to, and a lot of Buck’s kisses were accompanied by other movement; so it took some practice but they eventually got the hang of who tilted their head when, and how much tongue was too much, and how long they could hold their breaths versus, weirdly exhaling through their nose.</p><p>But now that they were old hat at it, Eddie loved it.</p><p>Every opportunity he got, his lips were on Buck. Sometimes, it was a languid, easy morning kiss when they both woke up before the alarm. Sometimes, it was a quick peck on the cheek as one of them rushed out the door. Other times, Eddie would pass Buck while they worked, and quickly brush his lips against his boyfriend’s shoulder, usually tasting the salt of his sweat and the laundry detergent he used because he knew Eddie liked the smell of it.</p><p>On days when one of them couldn’t fathom being alone – when they lost someone on a call, or worked themselves to the bone until hours after their shift ended – Eddie would wrap an arm securely around Buck and place his lips into his hairline. It wasn’t a kiss per se; more of an extension of his need to comfort. A promise that he was here and would always be here for him. His lips would touch Buck’s forehead and he’d breathe in the scent of the day (usually a nauseating combination of smoke and old concrete and blood). He’d use it as a reminder to himself that they were both still alive.</p><p>It was the way he kissed Christopher the most. He’d use his forehead smooches to chase away bad dreams or celebrate a victory at school – or just enjoy one another’s company when his life could have gone so differently. They were his way of pooling years of love and comfort into one embrace.</p><p>Over time, forehead touches became Eddie’s favourite way of kissing Buck. He stopped reserving them for the awful times and would pull his boyfriend to his chest as often as he wanted. His arms would wrap around the man and just hold him there; one hand cradling his neck, the other tucked firmly under his shoulder. Buck always went willingly, never questioning how often Eddie would touch and kiss him. He was just as tactile, but he rarely initiated their kisses.</p><p>The day Buck agreed to marry him, he pulled him close and pressed his lips to his forehead and whispered the proposal into the soft curl of his hair. For a moment, he wondered if he had even heard him at all, words quiet and muffled.</p><p>Then, Buck stood tall, pulling Eddie against his chest in a tight hug. He pressed his lips to his forehead and replied with a wobbly ‘yes’. And they both cried.</p><p>Forehead kisses were definitely Eddie’s favourite.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>